


Help me help you

by Skwibbiblee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, not enough to change the rating, some mild cursing, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: Jefferson has a rough day; James remedies that as best as he canShort, simple, and clean





	Help me help you

“Ugh, he just makes me so fucking mad!”

“Thomas, that’s what he wants.”

“Ugh, fuck it! I’m gonna fail this fucking class.”

James looked his boyfriend over, rolling his eyes as he slid to the other side of the bed, grabbing some papers and looking them over.

“You’re overreacting, your work isn’t even that bad.”

“Isn’t even that bad?”

“Oh, don’t twist my words around,” James said, annoyed at the face Jefferson was giving him; he looked like a kicked puppy, or a kid who had their favorite toy stolen.

“I worked really hard on that!”

“I don’t doubt it, but you need some help with some of these points.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, c’mere-”

James motioned his boyfriend over.

Thomas clambered over willingly, leaning over the smaller male, staring at the paper, and passage of text in question.

“Classy.”

“Shut up.”

Madison grinned, rolling his eyes affectionately.

“You’re an idiot. Anyway, here’s where you fell kind of short,” James said, pointing at the passage that seemed jumbled together, missing a point, more of a rambling mess. “See, you’ve failed to state a point that ties back to the general thesis, and its thrown the whole thing off.”

Jefferson listened in silence.

“Oh..”

James smiled softly, feeling slightly bad.

“It’s not bad.”

“Can ya help me fix it?”

“Well, yeah. I’m not just gonna tell you what needs to be fixed and leave you floundering.”

“You’re a doll, Jem.”

James smiled, setting the papers aside.

“Is that all that was bothering you?”

“I dunno, there’s still one small thing.”

“And that is?”

“I haven’t kissed you today.”

James blinked, blushing lightly.

“By all means, feel free to remedy that.”

Thomas settled himself carefully on the bed and pulled his boyfriend over, kissing him softly and sweetly.

James melted into the kiss.

They pulled away with a few more short kisses, smiling at each other.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

"Will you write this paper for me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Damn."

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two tbh


End file.
